


Sample

by colorfulgoth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulgoth/pseuds/colorfulgoth
Summary: Just a sample.





	Sample

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sample of a upcoming story I have planned. I hope you guys will like this. I’m not sure if this will be in the final story but there’s a possiblity.

Her fingers strummed across the guitar strings easily as she sang. Her voice sounded sad, yet powerful. 

The wind blew, hitting my warm skin making it become a bit cold. It waved her curly hair back and forth. As the wind got heavier the louder she sang; it was as if she was having a vocal contest with nature.

“-But will these pills be enough.” She finished. A thunder sound bolted from the sky as light raindrops started pouring onto us. I hate the pressure of rain making contact on my skin, but for a moment it seemed bearable.

She looked up to me, tears fell out her brown eyes. Yet she was still smiling, and towards me. 

Setting down the guitar next to her in the wooden bench she looked satisfied with herself  
“Thank you Cam, for everything.” She spoke as the rain poured harder. Her hair drooped on her face.

“What do you mean by everything?” I questioned, a odd feeling I felt before in my stomach came back. 

“For being my friend, my best friend.” 

After the last sentence came out her mouth there was an odd silence. The rain sounds got louder.

The words I’ve been meaning to say to her for a while could wait. Pushing my feelings onto her right now is selfish when what she clearly needs is for me to tell her I’m her friend. 

“My pleasure.” I smiled back.


End file.
